Naruto Uzamaki  The Savior
by Beauty in the Darkness
Summary: Rated T for cussing and suggestive scenes of suicide.


A man sits at his desk  
One year from retirement,  
And he's up for review  
Not quite sure what to do.  
Each passing year  
The workload grows. 

The memorial was the addiction. Like nicotine clinging in the brain. Every morning he came. As age claimed his life with missions that piled up the scars. With no other path to walk on he follows the same old padded one. Knowing that if he falls he will just be pushed back to his feet. But with one simple mission, the training of three new graduates, his life is tipped up side down. Emotions flow and soon he is left on that one last peak. But then there is that stray breeze that pushes him back to his feet. But this time it isn't that padding but the claws of a fox.

_I was saved by Naruto_

I'm always wishing, I'm always wishing too late  
For things to go my way  
It always ends up the same  
I must be missing, I must be missing the point  
Your signal fades away and all I'm left with is noise

He was her addiction. Learning more skills by stalking him then training. She did everything for him but her abilities were hampered and her hands only landed in thin air. Her heart was ripped and a part of her died. But then came those ever sweet words of a clever fox. Why couldn't she just love him? He was her painkiller and she was pulled from the blade,

_I was saved by Naruto_

So wait up, I'm not sleeping alone again tonight.  
There's so much to dream about, there must be more to my life  
Poor little tin man, still swinging his axe,  
Even though his joints are clogged with rust.

My youth is slipping, my youth is slipping away.  
Safe in monotony, day after day  
My youth is slipping, my youth is slipping away.  
Cold wind blows off the lake, and I know for sure that it's too late

Rejected is one word to describe the young boy. Hated by all. His mother cursed his birth and his father wanted him assassinated. Soon he was nothing but a psychotic killer. He killed for the feeling of what he thought was life. But then he was scarred once again, the clever fox pulling him down from his haze of a mind. He saw the two scared children staring out at him from where they had been assigned to watch him. He became great because for once the clever fox pushed the fog to the side.

_I was saved by Naruto_

So wait up, I'm not sleeping alone again tonight  
There's so much to dream about, there must be more to my life.

Can't help but feel betrayed, punch the clock every single day  
There's no loyalty and no remorse.  
Youth sold for a pension cheque  
And it makes him fucking sick  
He's heating up, he can't say no

A young man walked the streets. But who was he really? Nothing but another avenger. Being eaten away by every day that he walked. But many others think about him as the Uchiha. He was a Hyuuga. He wanted to avenge his pride, his father, his freedom. By fighting and being the best he found a freedom in pride. But then he was knocked from his safety by the clever fox. He saw into the light, saw his father's freedom, and picked himself up and followed the fox into the light.

_I was saved by Naruto_

So wait up, I'm not sleeping alone again tonight,  
There's so much to dream about, there must be more to my life.  
So wait up I'm not sleeping alone again tonight  
Between the light and shallow waves is where I'm going to die  
Wait up for me

The clever fox sat upon his power, the power to pull inside out the panes of life and death. But what happened when he was knocked from his own throne? Suddenly he was alone. Red eyes burned into his. For once this fox was the strongest boy in the world. Because he saved himself, because he didn't follow though Sharingan into the darkness. Where Death perched upon her own bone throne.

_I saved myself from walking death_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is something for Naruto Uzamaki who is created by my lord Kishimoto-san!

These Lyrics are from Boiled Frogs by Alexisonfire. A beautiful song.


End file.
